


Baka

by aMoxgirl



Series: 500 word prompt [1]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Gen, NJPW - Freeform, g129
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-09 23:11:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20125399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aMoxgirl/pseuds/aMoxgirl
Summary: Shota thinks Seth is a Baka- Jon doesn't disagree with him wholeheartedly but still how does he pacify one brother against another?Laughter was and still is the best medicine around!





	Baka

**Author's Note:**

> Don't ask me where this came from! Shota has been in my head for awhile now and this just sort of popped out today!

**Baka**

He supposed he was annoyed and supposed the man sitting across from him knew he was annoyed- it didn’t make him any less…… growling he muttered, “baka!” His new friend simply raised an eyebrow and mentioned, “my Japanese is rough, but I know that one!” It was followed by a snarkish laugh, one Shota Umino was starting to recognize as a false attempt to lighten the situation. Sighing Shota brought his cell phone up and slid it across the table to his American friend.

He watched as the other man scrolled down the twitter feed- his eyes darken a little bit when he found the tweets from his ex-shield mate. It took Shota a moment to place the emotion that caused the blue eyes to go so dark, _HURT_\- Seth_ Freakin’ _Rollins had a big mouth and at this point in time it was focused on Jon Moxley.

Muttering again, “baka!” Jon sighed slid his phone back to him and agreed, “hai Shota he is a really big baka! But understand…” here Shota had enough and snapped back at the older man, “no… no more excuse” struggling with his English he chops it out, “hurt and mad- fine! I get! BUT it’s about you- not him! He is not center of everything!”

He watches and blinks as Jon simply stares at him then throws his head back and gives a deep hard belly laugh. Smiling as he watched tears form at the corners of dancing blue eyes, he blindly grabs his phone and snaps a pic. The sound of the shutter doesn’t stop the laughter and Shota is so happy.

Smirking, knowing his new friend doesn’t use social media the way normal people do he posted the image quick with the caption below: _Proud of my big brother for everything he has accomplished- inside the ring and outside of it! _It takes him a minute cause he wants the English to be prefect, when he is happy with it he tags Jon’s account to it and beams as he once again slid his phone to the other man and watches pure happiness crinkles his eyes.

Once he gets his phone back he is amazed at the first three likes and retweets: _@ReneeYoungWWE, @WWERomanReigns, _and lastly, _@WWERollins_

Glancing back at Jon with an evil eye- and Jon is just smirking at him, he runs a hand through his hair and mutters again unapologetically, “he is still baka!”

Jon hums at him and murmurs, “hai still a baka baby brother- its what little brothers are good at!”

Letting a growl out Shota snaps back, “I best little brother!” Jon laughs and only smiles with, “you’re the best baby brother I could ask for Shooter!” Shota takes a moment then beams happily at the nickname and praise, but Jon mutters sourly, “does this make Red Shoes my dad too now?” And Shota can’t stop the laughter that peels out of him in his delight.

Shota still thought Seth was a baka in anycase!

**Author's Note:**

> and for those who are wondering, yes the next story in the Correspondent Exchange world in is the making. :)


End file.
